


beautiful view

by rnadoka



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Homura Akemi had never known a person that could be so sympathetic and caring for anyone else.





	beautiful view

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to belvedere by scott james while writing this, so now i'm sad :(  
> i also got the title if the fic from the word belvedere!! in italian, bel=beautiful and vedere=view!  
> thank you if you read this.  
> comments, kudos and constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! :D

You remember the day so vividly. Sometimes you wish you didn't. Her body had never felt so cold, lifeless. You had never felt such shattering heartbreak in your existence. It was the first time you had really cracked.  
  
The girl you loved, still love.  
  
Her warm and caring aura was probably the thing that first drew you to her. She was beautiful, loving, astounding. Her soft, bright hair was always tied in such flamboyant bows, contrasting with her personality. Madoka had always been a fairly timid girl, rarely showing a spark of confidence.  
  
You wanted so desperately to change that. You wanted her to realize how amazing she was. How amazing she could turn out to be. You wanted to do so many things, say so many things. But no matter how much time you had, how much you went back, how much influence you had, you could never truly change anything. She was gone.  
  
Before your view and methods on how to save Madoka changed, you enjoyed living for the first time in your life. You didn't have much of a childhood, your family was gone the majority of the time and you were stuck with fending for yourself. You had been an independent girl.  
  
You had been very lonely.  
  
You remember the day she first spoke to you, long before your perception of timelines became distorted. How could you ever forget? She treated you with such delicacy despite not knowing you for more than ten minutes. You feel as if that was the nicest anyone had ever been to you. You will always cherish that memory, for good and bad times to come. It was the most important thing to ever happen to you. It's where your real struggle began.  
  
Madoka was your life. She still is your life. There has never been a day since she left that you haven't thought of her. Back then, you thought you knew every detail of Madoka. What her hair, her face, her lips looked like. You thought you would always remember the way she had sounded, the inflections in her quiet voice. You thought you would remember the way she walked, the way she carried herself. All of the things she said to you. But years later, many of the memories you had of her have left you.  
  
You can't remember the way she smelled, way she walked, the exact way she spoke. You now have to try to remember simply what she looked like.  
  
You never had taken a picture with her, and even if you did, it was unlikely that it would have survived through the timelines. You should've tried it. You desperately wish you could go back and try many things to save her, even with the constant and painful reminder that you always had: it won't work.  
  
You regret failing at the only wish you'd ever had. You regret not being strong enough, sympathetic enough and you regret how you will never fulfil the only thing you truly ever wanted.  
  
But Madoka wouldn't be upset with you. You can imagine it now. 'You did your best, Homura-chan, and that's what really matters! It's okay to not succeed in everything. It's what makes people stronger in the future!'  
  
You miss her and always will, that will never change. Yes, the pain may subside, little by little: but it will never go away. All you can do is live. Live for the only person you have ever loved. Live for Madoka Kaname.  
  
It's ironic, really. You wish you had more time.


End file.
